White Day
by Master Masa Random
Summary: White Day in my story Screwed Up, except it's not in the story! Masayoshi gives chocolate to the girls that gave him presents on Valentine's... can anyone say awkward? DISCONTINUED... Sorry...
1. Chapter 1 Holiday Motives

_Hello all! Nice to write this a couple of minutes after I just finished my first story! Read Screwed Up before you read this, or else you might not understand some aspects, or just read this and try to fill in the gaps, whatever you do is fine with me! _

**Disclaimer: I only own Masayoshi, although if you see True Serac or Jennon-Donnon using him, don't worry about it, they have connections and filled out all the paperwork! Negima! on the other hand, is something that none of us own unfortunately. Wow…long disclaimer…**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**White Day**

Masayoshi caught his new funny-looking alarm clock before it even thought about ringing. He held his head in his hands, groaning and moaning, and whining. He looked out the window as the sun's first rays were streaming across the sky. He looked at his private calendar noticing that he's unconsciously scribbled all over the date in his sleep, then he quickly examined the three very special girls in the room.

Fuka was closest to him, an arm hanging off her bed, a bit of drool on her pillow. It wasn't gross… kinda cute. Masayoshi shook his head, shaking the mental image from is mind. He then thought about the delicious cake she and her sister made for him… of course he didn't get any, but the girls commented that it was like heaven on earth. He thought bitterly wishing he could've at least taken a bite…

Fumika was opposite of Fuka, her body positioned in a protective ball, a smile on her face as she slept. Masayoshi thought about her red face and her body shaking with convulsions when she gave him her Valentine's treats. He felt warmth crawl up his face and quickly shook it off. He felt a slight fuzzy in his stomach as he thought about giving his return presents to all of the girls… oh how embarrassing!

He looked up at Kaede, she gave him a bit of a chocolate bar too if he remembered correctly… he'll have to give her one too… he almost flinched when he thought about the jokingly serious tone she was talking in when he accepted the gift. She said she was expecting a return gift… his best bet would to get her one.

He shook his head for the umpteenth time and put on some jeans and a black t-shirt. He stuck a bandana on his head, just for fun and because he thought it would make him look badass. He quickly checked himself in the mirror and nodded in approval, _time for the best frickin' holiday in Japan… _as he closed the door, the wind he fanned with the swift door closing maneuver blew open his private calendar on the desk and turned it to the page he just looked at. On the date that had numerous scribbles on it, in bold printed words was the word, and holiday: **White Day.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_I'm back! This story is dedicated to the one and only Jennon-Donnon, who probably read my final chapter of Screwed Up and said, "WTF! Where is my White Day filler!" well I made it into its own story, congratulations! See you all around! Oh and deal with the shortness, this is a humorous romance, not an epic adventure._

Slight Translations/Explanations:

White Day – a holiday exactly one month after Valentine's that makes boys that received presents on Valentine's Day have to give a return gift of appreciation to the girls that gave those presents. Yep, it's all about retribution…


	2. Chapter 2 Preparations

_By the way… this fanfiction takes place somewhere between the Valentine's Filler and the Conclusion, I'm not sure where… just to let you guys know… because somebody had a bit of a problem understanding the setting._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Connor either, but don't tell Serac that alright? Negima! also is still not in my possession.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**White Day**

Masayoshi wandered the streets of the shopping district, obviously by the sound and the most notable gender walking around, he wasn't the only one who thought the best place to find a quick gift was this place. He kept bumping into other poor guys who are just too popular for their own good, he even seen one man have to carry around a wagon just to move his immense pile of chocolaty gifts.

He shook his head as he tried to enter a very mobbed bakery, he noticed train station workers actually pushing the giant crowd, just to close the doors. _You know what? Screw this._ Masayoshi pulled back and found himself back on the streets. He looked at his watch, almost six… he should hurry. He actually found a small chocolate shop that sold for a fairly decent price; he quickly bought four boxes of the stuff and put them into his book bag. He pulled out a list of girls from his pocket.

Fuka

Fumika

Kaede

Konoka

Setsuna

Asakura

Akira _Hey… when did I write this down?_

Madoka _I don't even know this one!_

As he walked, reading his list and wondering who the hell Akira and Madoka were, he bumped into a body, although it felt like hitting a brick wall. He fell down on his backside with a loud thud.

"Connor, watch it! Masayoshi?"

Masayoshi looked up to see a guy wearing black and a bandana, he looked pretty badass, even his aura signified his badass-ness. Beside this Connor was Asakura, looking surprised at the flukes of life. Connor held up a hand to Masayoshi, "You know, when I walk I think it helps when you look forward."

Masayoshi took his hand and examined Connor, "You know buddy, you seem really familiar…"

Connor held a hand up to his chin, "You know what, you look pretty familiar too…"

Masayoshi nodded his head smiling, "Yeah… nice clothes by the way, real great taste."

Connor nodded too a sly smile on his face, "Hey thanks, you don't look too bad yourself bro."

Masayoshi clasped his hands together, "Hey thanks man, keep it real alrigh'?" They smacked fists and nodded, nodding at each other like two old friends. He then looked at Asakura, "So how are you Asakura?"

Asakura shook her head, "I'm f-fine…" _does he remember his promise one month ago?_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Yes I said Connor's name, why you may ask? Why he'll actually have a role in this story! And I'll see what I can do about throwing in a certain girl named Yakumi Jyoseito join this little charade of OC's. Hey now give it up for Jennon-Donnon and True Serac everybody! Leave a review and pray to god I don't find you if you flame me! Just kidding. Not really._

Slight Translations/Explanations:

White Day – a holiday exactly one month after Valentine's that makes boys that received presents on Valentine's Day have to give a return gift of appreciation to the girls that gave those presents. Yep, it's all about retribution…

Connor - Tch... must I really explain this badass OC? Read True Serac's The Dreamer, you'll thank me for this trust me.


	3. Chapter 3 Cakes

_Guess who lives!? I do! I've been comatose these last few days, I took some tough meds that pretty much knocked me out. I'm feeling so much better now too! Whoo! Let's get on with it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, I do own the cake. It's in my fridge.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**White Day**

Masayoshi suddenly became a tinge red as he remembered his promise on Valentine's Day, he felt the bar of chocolate in his bag and screwed his eyes shut, _she gave me something better than a chocolate bar! I should at least make hers homemade!_

Asakura turned even redder when she noticed Masayoshi become red, _oh my god… he got me chocolate… what am I going to do? Do I accept? In front of Connor?_

Connor stared at both of the people in front of him and shrugged, "Well Blaze, how about we go see that movie huh?"

Asakura looked at Connor, her face still warm, "I u-um… M-Masayoshi…"

Masayoshi quickly put his mind to fantastic use, "I'll see you guys around!"

Connor smiled, "Yeah man, see you later."

-

Masayoshi deeply sighed as he entered the girls' dorm. He had to try to find a kitchen that wasn't in use… when he finally found one it was about nine o' clock. He took out all of the chocolate bars out of his bag and set them on the counter. He crossed his arms thinking, _Connor will treat Asakura to a movie while I prepare! That's actually a good thing… so while I think of something for her, I'll make something for the Narutaki twins._

He picked out a sweets recipe out of a small wooden box and examined it, a smile spread on his face, _chocolate cream cake… _He pulled out a dish from the cabinet and threw in a few cups of chocolate pudding, followed closely after whip cream, then throwing in a mess of chocolate and caramel syrup repeated the steps until the dish was filled. He grabbed a chocolate bar and took out a metal shredder and quickly ground the chocolate into a fine powder. He evenly spread the chocolate dust over the cake and threw in another dose of chocolate and caramel syrup in the shape of a magic circle. He quickly clasped his hands together and looked at the clock. His eyes widened as an unusually large sweat drop appeared on his head, 12 o' clock!? He quickly threw off his apron (Apron? What the hell?) and dashed out the door. But he came back about three minutes later when he realized he forgot to tend to the cake. He quickly pulled out a piece of paper from apparently nowhere and wrote in a swift yet clear writing:

_My White Day present to you girls! Cake is for the cake, I couldn't have any last time, and won't have any this time, but enjoy it okay? Kaede can have some too if she wants. – Masayoshi_

He then ran through the dorm trying to be too quick to be seen and _tossed_ the cake into the girls' open dorm room. Fuka, who was currently in at the time caught it on accident when the ball she was tossing around in boredom suddenly came down as a cake. The ball harmlessly flew out the window and was on the sidewalk near the dorm entrance.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Writer's Block for a filler story… I'm pathetic! Sorry Jennon-Donnon and everybody else, you probably thought I died! "OMFG, Master Masa Random didn't update in **two** days! He died in a horrible bullet train accident I knew it! Quick call the morgue! Find his body!" Then you see this and you're like, "Ahh… he didn't kick the bucket! He fooled us!" so yeah, still alive and kicking! Comatose, but still kicking!_

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Da cake – Make it, eat it. It's good, my favorite cake in the whole world! Sometimes I add some frozen peanut butter in the middle for a real creamy taste, but yeah… damn… I'm really hungry now.


	4. Chapter 4 You've gotta be Kidding me

_I'm in pretty good shape today… no blood, no shaky body, but I'm for some reason have the symptoms of a hangover, my head hurts pretty bad, the light makes my eyes feel as though they're burning in my head, and the noise from the annoying neighbors is making my head feel as though it's being split straight down the middle. But I'm still writing for you! Or maybe it's just a "lead-to-a-comedic-moment-chapter" kind of thing._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the cakes gone… my little sister ate it all.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**White Day**

Masayoshi quickly dashed through the open doors of the girls' dorm room, and unfortunately slipped and fell on a hard rubber ball. The shock of the hit knocked his senses back into working order, _what am I doing? I… have to give a White Day gift to…_

He pulled out his list of girls and checked them with his pen.

Fuka

Fumika

Kaede

Konoka

Setsuna

Asakura

Akira _I still don't know this girl…_

Madoka _Seriously… who are these girls?_

As he lay he quickly crossed off Fuka, Fumika, and Kaede's name… because Fuka would share right? _Shit…_ Masayoshi rolled backwards and sprinted through the halls and jumped up the stairs going three at a time. He opened the door to find Fuka and Fumika licking two bowls clean. Masayoshi grit his teeth, "Argh! Didn't you two share with Kaede!?"

Fuka laid back, a very content smile on her face, "Kaede-sensei went out… I think she went to the mountain…"

Fumika began to nod off, "Oh yeah… she said to deliver her present to her personally… at the… yawn… mountain." She began to snore softly as her breathing became more steady and deep.

Masayoshi sweatdropped, he looked at the large, delicately decorated chocolate bar he specially prepared for Kaede… then he imagined scaling the mountains in a hot pursuit for the cunning, and possibly dangerous ninja…

He kissed Fuka and Fumika goodnight, no not really, Fumika thought she felt warm, caring lips touch her own, but then again, it was probably just her imagination. Masayoshi's cake does that to girls.

Masayoshi stood at the base of the beautiful mountain, staring up at the vast natural tower that loomed near the campus. He took another glance at the chocolate bar and thought about the consequences of not delivering it… _why am I such a good person?_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Argh… head hurting… can't think of ending notes… please review! It makes me feel a bit better! Ok that's a lie, but It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside._

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Nothing really… or maybe I'm just being lazy.


	5. Chapter 5 Vault! Get to it!

_Guess who's still alive! Guess what else? I'm bedridden! No not really, I'm actually doing quite well now, my little sickness spell has fallen back to regular levels of pneumonia and my doc says I'll be doing good in a few days. Which means less time in bed and more time for all of you guys! So I guess to celebrate my return to normal health, sort of, I began work on this chapter of White Day! Hope it's worth it guys._

**Disclaimer: Negima or anything belonging… forget it, I can't do it seriousely. The chances of me owning Negima! is the day Akamatsu decides he wants to turn it over to a…am I 15? Ok 15 year old Japanese-American. There.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**White Day**

Masayoshi took a step toward a mountain path, but before he could take a second one, someone grabbed his arm. Masayoshi turned to find his ol' rival Connor. Masayoshi sighed in impatience, "Where were you? I was expecting you to show up an hour ago! Was that movie really four hours long?"

Connor shrugged and put his hands in his pocket, "No it was about an hour and a half long, I was just snogging Blaze for the last three hours."

Masayoshi turned red, "Y-you snogged Asakura?"

Connor shook his head and laughed, "No! Jeez you're gullible… anyway, let's not explain exactly what I've been doing for the last few hours and I'll help you climb this mountain alright?"

Masayoshi nodded, but peered intently at Connor's shirt, "Are you… wearing pink?"

Connor looked down at his shirt, "Um…yeah."

-

Masayoshi held the chocolate bar desperately in his mouth, yet delicately as to not break it. He was climbing the mountain using his pen, and Connor's pen as two holders to keep himself clamped onto the cliff face. With one more push he could reach the top, he shakily removed his pen from the groove and slowly, ever so slowly, inched towards the top, if he went too fast, he would lose balance and plummet to his unfortunate death, if he went too slow, he would lose his holding and fall to his horrid death.

Connor expertly climbed up, he never looked down as his arms and legs worked simultaneously, his technique much like a spider, he appeared to simply skim over the rock face, rocketing upwards, nothing could stop him. His movements were fluid as he pulled his left leg of a groove, his right arm would thrust forward, grabbing a small rock protruding from the face like a blemish. He moved rapidly up the, so quickly Masayoshi had to grip the two small rocks he used as leverage for dear life when Connor rushed past him, for that speed could have easily blew him off the cliff face.

About after a few seconds of being stunned by the sheer speed of his accomplice, Masayoshi pulled himself up onto the ledge. He sat there on his knees, shaking his head and gasping for breath. The chocolate bar fell to the ground with a slight clamor, Connor sat nearby resting in the shade to a magnificent tree.

Masayoshi coughed, "How are you so fast!?"

Connor pulled out a green bottle, and in a voice not belonging to him spoke, "Drinks like a soda! Kicks like an energy drink! Vault! Get to it!"

Masayoshi sweatdropped as Connor suddenly began to look around, obviously confused of his surroundings. Masayoshi face palmed at Connor and then blanched as he realized they were only finished with one of the many cliffs on this hunt for Kaede. And Connor ran out of Vault…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Hehe, I was drinking some soda my friend T-kun gave to me while I thought of this, so I thought this would make a private thanks, he acts cold on the outside, but I know he means well deep down, he emo-wannabe!_

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Nothing really… or maybe I'm just being lazy.


End file.
